How To Properly Transfer
Here Is An Example: *You have a level 30 Lanos and a new account in Siras. *You want to give your Siras a weapon that you have on your Lanos account. It's worth about 1,000,000 Gold. *Have your Siras Account post an item on the BLACK TRADER. (Note: Do not put the item on the Trader. Why? Because the Black Trader is open to both factions on the same server, while the Trader is only open to your faction.) *How to use Black and Normal Traders *The item you put on the Black Trader should be worthless, such as a Clover. Set the price greater than what it is worth so no one else buys it. *You will then have your richer account, that is your Lanos Account, buy the clover that is worth 1,000,000 Gold. Thus, you just "paid" yourself 1,000,000 Gold. *Then, you will have your Lanos Account post the desired weapon for 1,000,000 Gold. *The money you transferred to your Siras Account will now be used to purchase the weapon you posted on the Black Trader from your Lanos Account. Here is the breakdown: *Money on Lanos ---> Money on Siras *Weapon on Lanos ---> Weapon on Siras *Money on Siras ---> Back to Lanos It might be tedious, but in the end you have the weapon on the desired account, and the money eventually works its way back to the original owner minus the small fee you pay for setting an item up for sale. Opposite Faction Transfer #2Edit In order to do this you will need two accounts, one on Siras and one on Lanos both of which will be on the SAME SERVER, and two devices(phone/iPod). Example: Say you have a Wing's Wing and lets say you have a small amount of money, for instance 120k. You cannot simply do the same thing you would do as in the other strategy where you buy after taking the time to log out and switch to the opposite account on 1 iPhone/iPod because in that time someone might see it as an incredible deal, swoop in, and leave you without a bow. Ok, First you need to log in to both your accounts each to a different device. Both accounts must be at the ready near a black trader (prefferably both being premium mebers). The account holding the bow sets it up for free on the BT then you the account on the other device search for the item by name quickly and buy it before anyone else can. Keep doing this until the desired account has all the gear/weapons you want to exchange. NOTE: This is not necessarily recommended as it could result in your complete loss of the item if it were to be bought before you. Final Notes These are legitimate ways to transfer Gold, Items, Weapons, and so on between factions. There is a small risk factor when doing the second type of transfer with the chance that someone might buy the item you're trying to transfer. The same is also applicable to the first type but to avoid this easily, simply raise the price of the item ABOVE what it usually is. No one likes to buy over priced items, right? :) Also, this method can be applied to multiple accounts IN THE SAME FACTION. For example: You're a level 30 Mage on Lanos and you also have a level 13 Warrior on the same server and faction. The transfer method can be applied here. You also have the option of using the Trader instead of the Black Trader making it all the more safe. After the transfer, you will have lost a small bit of gold from the deposit and commission fees. It works most of the times unless if someone buys ur item before you can buy it ( rare accidents). --- This guide was derived from the official forum. --- IcedWings 06:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guides Category:Help Category:Transfering Category:Misc